


Dark

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is scared of the dark, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: If anyone is going to understand being afraid of something, it's Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 22





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Virgil is my JAM

They'd been laying on opposite ends of the couch when it happened. 

The lights flickered once, twice, and went out completely.

Plunged into darkness only broken up by their glowing phone screens, Virgil sighed, sitting up. "Great. How did that happen?"

Roman cleared his throat. "I don't, I don't know." 

Virgil's head shot up to see Roman's tense face. "Are... Princey, are you scared?"

Roman looked away, his expression hardening. "No!" He swallowed hard. "Of course not!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Roman, I'm scared of everything. I'm the last person to judge you for this."

"... Okay maybe a little bit."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
